fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A fnaf fandom made my my friend irl.
well its an au but it still counts! my friend made this so amazingly that i had to share it. and yes i will ask her if i can make an RP of this,i will also update this with new chapters and stuff as well. now onto the story: Circus FNaF AFC Fandom Series by: Pixelle Chapter #1 The place was crowded, kids left and right screaming and flailing. I almost felt nervous, but there was no need. I saw her, standing at the back, giving me a thumbs up. I still wasn’t used to this, not one bit, I was usually used to her and her family coming, but not a big crowd. It had only been a week since this started, and I already hate it. The ring was already on stage, announcing the beginning of the show. I dreaded this, Master would always be there, watching each and every one of us perform our acts with a scolding look on his face. Not even Fox liked that. I usually went last, because of certain “reasons”, that’s what Master says, even though Ring is supposed to be the one in charge here. Freddy usually goes first, then Ballora maybe even Ring joins her, then Freddy’s and Fox’s act, and then I’m last, like I’m the youngest. ''' '''Ring stepped back and Ballora performed first. It wasn’t unusual, but it happened sometimes. I heard kids cheering as she swung. I watched in awe as well, Ballora was so graceful and elegant, while I was the opposite. As I was watching, I unexpectantly jumped. I looked down and saw Elly, her arms wrapped around me, giving me a hug. “Oh, hi Elly!” I smiled and hugged her back. “What are you doing back here?” “Mikey said I wasn’t aloud to because dad would be angry.” She smiled innocently. “Then, I think you should go…” I backed out of the hug and looked around nervously, waiting to see Master marching toward us. “No, it’s fine. He’s busy with Henry, so Mikey’s in charge,” Elly watched Ballora for a bit. I almost squealed, Master wouldn’t be able to boss us anymore. “But, wouldn’t Mikey be worried about you, Elly?” ''' '''Still watching, she responded, “Maybe, but he’s my big brother, so he’ll be fine all by himself.” I heard footsteps behind me, along with wheels and the sound of chewing. “Uh, Elly, I think you should go now. Freddy’s coming and Foxy isn’t that happy this morning,” Elly sighed in disappointment, but gave me another hug, “Okay, bye, Baby!” ''' '''I smiled and waved to her, “Bye Elly, see you after the show.” 'Pt.2' As Freddy and foxy performed, Pink Bonnie and Blue Bonnie gathered up props. Ballora came backstage, and stood by my side, “Heard you were visited by your little friend, why so?” “Well, apparently Master is working with Mr. Emily again, which means Mikey is in charge of Elly. She decided to sneak in a little greeting while she had the chance.” Ballora nodded, adjusting her skirt. “I would advise you that we’re still in danger weather Micheal’s in charge or not. Elly’s bound to spit out that she gotta see you during the show, unintentional or not. Be more careful around her, when Master’s here or not.” I hated Ballora’s lectures like she was my mom or something. But she did have a point, Elly isn’t really good at keeping secrets, all the crew knows. Like, that one time she told everyone at school that she was great friends with a circus animatronic, Master had trouble dealing with them trying to get on stage in the middle of my act. As Freddy finished up, people already started to leave, some had conversations that were loud enough for me to hear: “This place is so trashy compared to the other one. They’re just a bunch of freak animatronic wannabes trying to intimidate Circus Baby’s. How dumb is that.” Ballora and I FROZE waiting for the conversation to go on, but it didn’t. “Freaks”? “Wanna-bes”? “Circus Baby’s”? What were they even talking about? That’s what I thought until Ballora tugged at my hand. “You know what this means, there are others! Other versions of us. But who would make other versions of us?” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elly leaving with Mikey and her dad. The only two people that really knew how to build things were Mr. Emily and Master. Which could only have one meaning, “Are we remakes?” chapter 2 The day had ended, everyone had left. Sitting there, on the stage, I was all alone. Foxy had already been put back in his crate for the night, and Freddy went to work on new tricks with Blue Bonnie and Pink Bonnie. Everyone had forgotten about me, that’s what I thought, that’s what I always do, think that everyone forgot about me. I closed my eyes, and I saw darkness, just pure darkness. I was tired, tired and miserable, tired and stressed, tired and lonely. I felt someone gripped my hand, I opened my eyes and there was Ballora. “What happened this time?” She looked at me like I had been accused of something. “I’ve just been thinking,” I sat up straight and smoothed out my dress, “about what happened today, like, what those people said. Are we fakes?” Ballora looked at me and crossed her arms, “Don’t let those types of things go to your head, Baby. Just because someone says something, doesn’t mean it’s automatically fact.” I faced the floor, the stage was at least one foot off of it. “But maybe it is true. Somewhere out there, there’s people who look like us and act like us, claiming that they’re better. Maybe Master is a traitor.” Ballora didn’t say anything to me after my remark. She sat there, staring at the stripped walls of the tent. “You don’t know that,” She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, “you don’t know for a fact. There’s a lot of people in the world who can accomplish many things, Baby. They could’ve been inspired by us, motivated to put their minds up to the challenge to be creative. Maybe Master is on our side, maybe he still loves us.” I realized she had a point, the world was full of things we didn’t know about, so there was no point to put the blame on the only person I knew. Ballora stood up and took my hand. I got up off the stage and dusted off my dress. “Better head off to bed, we have another show tomorrow.” Ballora kissed my forehead and then disappeared behind the curtain. “Yeah,” I said, “another show.”